In most of the currently adopted manners of data processing and data storage, data to be stored is either stored in a personal computer, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, or a personal digital assistant (PDA), or in a remote server by linking a personal computer with the remote server via a network. When it is desired to use the disk space in the remote server as a virtual disk of the personal computer, it is necessary to set a relevant driver for the personal computer. Since such setting is computer-specific, a user without carrying that computer about just could not use the virtual network disk drive.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a portable storage device with network function to overcome the limitation in using the conventional portable storage device, so that an electronic apparatus coupled to the portable storage device with network function may manage the access of files between a memory unit of the portable storage device and a remote network host via a network file management system in the device, making the portable storage device more convenient for use.